


Another Sad Love Song

by Asta_Beck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Andrew is confused, Garrett is clueless, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: After a break up Andrew goes to his best friend Garrett's house for comfort. This time Andrew didn't care whether this girl broke up with him or not he just needed a reason to see Garrett... but he just couldn't figure out why.





	1. Crush Culture

**Author's Note:**

> eeeyyy so I don't usually write about real people but like Gandrew is the only fanfic I've been reading lately and all the ones I've been reading were so sweet I thought I would contribute to this wholesome ship.

Usually Andrew would feel sad when a girl broke up with him, so he'd go over to Garrett's house, sulking on his couch with a beer in his hand in front of the projector that has Kill Bill on it 67% of the time, Andrew can’t even remember what he did post break up before he met Garrett.

This time as she asked him why he hasn't messaged her in a week, Andrew couldn't bother making up a good excuse. 

He scratched the back of his head looking anywhere but her, “I was just busy with filming and stuff…” 

She waited for him to say more but none came. “This isn’t how a relationship works, Andrew,” She said, “we're through.”

Those words didn't hurt him as much as they used to. He thought maybe he just wasn't into her anymore but he didn't feel the relief of having her off his shoulders, she was actually really nice, but he doesn't hate the thought having her gone either. Any guy would be stupid to let someone like her go. But really, he felt excitement to go to Garrett's for comfort that he really didn't need but was willing to pretend he did, and Andrew had no idea why. Did he want to know?

He just had this sickening ache to see him, to see Garrett and his smile, but he couldn't go see him without reason, that's just weird.

Right?

\--

Andrew knocked on the door hoping Garrett wouldn't get mad at him for the sudden visit --as if he could get angry in general. Garrett opened the door in a maroon button up shirt that had some buttons undone at the top and a clean shaven face. Andrew felt like he had the air knocked out of his lungs and oddly felt his face heat up and a pleasant feeling in his stomach and chest. He couldn't help but fidget with his hair.

The taller boy looked at him with a troubled look on his face, “Andrew--” he looked down to Andrew's hand seeing the bottle of booze and the troubled expression turned into deep concern, “--did you have another break up?” 

Andrew looked down at Garrett's shoes realizing that he must've had plans as he tried to ignore the huge empty feeling in his stomach like it had sunk, “yeah, but you seem busy so I'll just talk to you later..” he said with a weak smile trying not to let his disappointment show. Andrew did want to see Garrett and hand out with him but he didn't want to trouble him with something as stupid as this especially since he didn't need it.

He turned to leave waving when Garrett grabbed his hand, “woah woah woah, fries before guys, Andrew!” he said as he pulled him into the tiny house by his thin wrist and dropping him off on his brand new leather couch (though knowing Garrett it was probably fake leather), taking the alcohol from his hand and setting it on the coffee table. It was a week after Garrett had this whole house makeover and Andrew was genuinely impressed that Garrett managed to keep it so clean.

Andrew looked up at him heart throbbing, suddenly feeling really giddy, “does this mean you have fries?” He giggled.

Garrett nodded, “leftovers from McDonald's last night in the fridge.”

Andrew laughed, “gross!” 

Garrett grinned, “no Andrew, it'll be great! We could sprinkle a little cheese on them and pop em’ in the microwave!” Andrew's laugh became uncontrollable.

His laugh paused when the sound of Garrett's phone rang from his back pocket. Garrett swiftly took it out of his pocket and walked into the kitchen looking at his phone as he opened the fridge taking out the fries and bag of shredded cheese and typed out words unknown to Andrew as he put the “cheese fries” into the microwave.

Usually Andrew would say something, usually he would say ‘hey, Garrett its fine’ and ‘you can make it up to me later’ but today he just wanted Garrett to himself. 

Is that so weird?

So he acted like he didn't see anything. Andrew got up and walked over to the kitchen pretending he didn't see Garrett jump and quickly shove his phone in his pocket. 

Andrew felt another burst of happiness as he opened the cabinet where the cups are (because he's been to this house so many times he knows where everything is and doesn't have to ask). He scoffed and rolled his eyes with a smile, “Garrett, when was the last time you did the dishes?”

Garrett smiled, “uuuhhhh…” he shuffled real close to Andrew, whose heart started beating hard and fast and his face began to turn different shades of red. Andrew let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Garrett reached up to the top shelf of the cabinet effortlessly. He grabbed two coffee cups in one (1) hand and handed one to Andrew before finally moving away from him. Which he felt relief and disappointment about it.

The coffee mug was white with black polka-dots and the front said “partner in crime”. Andrew chuckled. “What's so funny, Andrew?” He turned around pouring wine into a bright yellow mug that said, “I'm a ray on fucking sunshine” in big black letters on the front. Andrew laughed, “your mugs.” He barely weezed out. 

“Oh you mean these ones??” Garrett got another one down pouring more wine into the mug that said “have a nice day”. He started drinking out of it, tipping it back to show the bottom that had a picture middle finger.

Andrew laughed, “ you wasted a cup for that joke.”

Garrett sighed smiling, “I know,” he said before he put the mug in the sink with the mountain of dishes and Andrew changed his mind about being proud of Garrett.

“I can't believe you were going to have a guy over with this mess,” he gestured to the dirty dishes that completely filled and covered the sink.

Garrett giggled, “well, I wasn't going to let him in the kitchen”

It finally hit Andrew that Garrett was all dressed up and cleaned his living room for some other guy. He suddenly felt sick, his throat felt hollow all the way down the his heart that ached.

“Woah, Andrew, are you okay?” Garrett asked putting his mug down and his hand on Andrew's shoulder. His hand was soft and gentle and set Andrew's skin on fire through his t-shirt where it sat.

Andrew snapped his head up in surprise, but then realized that Garrett must be starting to get drunk because he gets really handsy when he is.

He willed the heat in his face and his pounding heart to go away as he shook his head, “Im fine.”

Garrett frowned, “are you thinking about your ex?”

Andrew almost looked up at him confused but then remembered the reason why he came here in the first place, he nodded with hesitancy because he hated lying to Garrett even if it was for a surprise party it always made the guilt settle in his gut. He felt so guilty that his stomach hurt. Even if he told Garrett the truth now he wouldn't believe a single word.

His breath hitched as Garrett leaned forward and completely engulfed Andrew's smaller frame into a hug.

Andrew sighed and relaxed in Garretts arms like putty, realizing how stiff he really was. 

Wait  
Do friends hug like this? Is this normal?

“Andrew just relax.” Garrett muttered into Andrew's ear, which tingled so much it felt like it was vibrating. 

Red painted his cheeks as he rubbed his ear on Garrett's chest, who giggled, “sorry,” he slid forward putting all of his weight on Andrew’s shoulders, who groaned, “G-Garrett! what are you doing!?” he laughed. 

Garrett whined, “Andrew, carry me!”

Andrew laughed mocking Garrett's whine, “Garrett, no!”

“If you don't I'll die!!” He said dramatically, slowly sliding to the ground until Andrew groaned and grabbed Garrett's forearms and dragged him to the living area. “This isn't what I meant!”

\--

The two sat on the couch with their legs up as they shared a big fluffy grey blanket, with a paper plate full of microwaved cheese and fries. “These aren't as good as I thought they were going to be,” Garrett said as he shoved three more into his mouth. Andrew shook his head laughing taking a sip of wine from his 5th coffee mug of wine. Andrew picked up one and chewed on it, he could practically feel Garrett's eyes on him waiting for his input. 

They definitely did not taste good but he shrugged because that felt like the cool thing to do, and he wanted to look good in front of Garrett. Of course he didn't know why that was, but the more alcohol he drank the less he cared about whether or not it's normal to want to hold his best friend's hand, whether or not it's normal to want to see how his best friend's lips would feel on his own. Woah--that was a weird thought. But now that it was brought up in his head, he couldn't rip his eyes away from Garrett's lips and/or Garrett in general.

Garrett smiled in confusion, “do I have cheese on my face or something?” Andrew giggled shaking his head, “it's nothing, you just look really good.” Garrett’s face turned bright red in the blink of an eye, “you th-think I look good?” He tried to be slick about it like a cool guy, but he just ended up being a flustered mess.

He nodded. Sober Andrew screamed that he had went way past the line, but drunk Andrew was not listening to a word he said, “very pretty.”

Garrett's eyes widened and his face became even more red he had to look away from Andrew, “you're just drunk. You wouldn't actually say that if you were sober.”

Andrew grinned, “‘nly cause sober Andrewww is a lil bitch.” He hiccupped. Garrett giggled at Andrew's drunken words but he stopped when he realised Andrew was staring at him with hooded eyes and a grin so sweet Garrett could feel his teeth rotting. His heart stopped when he also realised that Andrew was significantly closer than he was a few seconds ago. Garrett quickly got up, “I'll go make popcorn!” He turned but a thin hand grabbed his wrist. The taller boy turned around looking at Andrew who now had a pout on his face, one so irresistibly adorable Garrett sat back down like he was hypnotized. The smaller boy put a hand on the clean shaven face and a bigger hand went over that one. The blonde felt his heartbeat faster and his eyesight became clouded like he was dreaming everything that's been happening in the past hour. Garrett started to feel drunk when their lips touched.


	2. Greek God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof my doods I'm sorry. I take a lot of time to write this crap especially with Christmas and new years, I probably only write in study hall when I'm not stressed the hell out. But yeah sorry this took so longg thanks for coming back to this <33

His lips were warm and chapped, but he found himself wanting more, he wanted more Garrett. To Andrew, this kiss answered every single question he had asked himself that included Garrett. 

 

Andrew tilted his head to the left deepening the kiss. He had no idea what to do with his hands so he just kept them awkwardly in his lap as they clenched his black joggers.

 

Garrett hesitated before putting his hands on Andrew's shoulders and pushed him away. Suddenly they both weren't feeling so drunk anymore. 

 

The redhead felt as if his heart had stopped and his palms began to sweat in fear and he shot up from the couch. He bit his lip looking everywhere but the other boy, and pushed back his hair, “Garrett-- I- I'm so sorry I-” he swiftly turned around and ran out the door.

 

Garrett couldn't say anything he was way too shocked and he didn't notice what had just happened until the sound of the door slamming and the feeling of the warmth next to him fading away, “fuck” he muttered as he stood up and ran after Andrew.

 

It was dark outside by then and all Garrett could see was a white outline reflecting off of Andrew, from the street lamp across the street, walking to his car with his hands in his pockets and his hood up, “Andrew, please wait!” even though he had said that he caught up to Andrew and grabbed his hand and as soon as he did Andrew ripped it off, 

 

“Dammit, Garrett! I like you, okay?!” they both stopped and the silence grew louder along with the crickets.

 

A sniffle pushed through the thick silence, “a-and I ruined it. I ruined what we had. I'm sorry, please all I ask is for you to forgive me we can forget this ever happened as long as we can go back to the way we were. For you to hate me would be the worst thing in the world... So can we just forget it?” 

 

“I can't do that, Drew.” 

 

Andrew felt his heart ache at the nickname. His heart was torn to pieces from one small sentence. He wanted to cry, how could he not realize how much he loved this boy until he lost him?

 

Garrett’s grip tightened on Andrew’s hand as he cleared his throat, “how long.” It was quiet and sounded more like a statement than a question, Andrew almost missed it. He didn’t expect Garrett to speak. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly wiping at his wet eyes, “I don’t see how this matters, Garrett.”

 

Garrett shrugged looking to the ground, “Because I’ve definitely liked you embarrassingly longer than you've liked me.” Andrew looked up scrunching his eyebrows in disbelief. The other boy took a split second glance at the redhead before looking back at the ground, “What!? It’s True!”

 

“Wait, really?” The smaller boy asked, looking at the other in amazement and a shadow of a smile on the corners his lips. 

 

Garrett breathed out a laugh, “Drew, I flirted with you the first time we met, plus it shouldn’t be that hard to believe when I’m gay and my best friend is an adorable little sweetheart.” Andrew sobbed out a laugh and his face turned bright red, almost as if it was glowing in the dark night.

 

He felt Garrett squeeze his hand as if it was a reminder that they were standing in front of each other with their hands still held together between them. Just this made Andrew giddy with butterflies in his stomach. “So you like me,” Garrett’s voice was just above a whisper, making it raspy as well as Andrew’s heart lag. 

 

“And you like me,” 

 

Garrett did his large beautiful signature grin with a blush painted across his nose, “yeah.”

 

Andrew looked up at Garrett smiling ear to ear, “So-- what are we?” He asked, biting his lip nervously. Garrett paused in thought before saying, “well… anything you want us to be, friends, just dating, friends with benefits--” he grinned.

 

“Garrett!” Andrew laughed looking away with an obvious embarrassment on his face. Garrett sighed happily, eyes meeting Andrew’s and he looked lovingly into his chocolate brown eyes, “or just boyfriends.” 

 

Andrew paused for a moment before laughing, “that was stupid cliche.” Garrett sighed again looking to the ground with a small smile, “I know.” 

 

“But, I’d like that” he’d actually love to be in a relationship with Garrett but that wouldn’t sound as cool.

 

Garrett smiled brightly and Andrew felt like he was having an aneurysm.

 

\--

 

That night they both decided to go slow since Andrew has never been in a relationship with a man before. So Andrew went home, leaving Garrett alone with his loud thoughts.

 

Actually, Garrett was really scared that Andrew would realize that he didn't like him and he was just looking for comfort after a breakup. He had many thoughts like these throughout the night causing him to get up and pace around his room trying to calm down his breathing, and his heart. He was having an anxiety attack. Usually, he'd go to Andrew about these things, who would comfort him no matter the time of day, but this time Garrett couldn't go to Andrew because he was the source of it.

 

So he called the next best person.

 

_ “Garrett?” _ Shane said in a low groggy voice.

 

Garrett cleared his throat but his voice still came out shaky, “Hi Shane, I'm sorry did I wake you up?”

 

Suddenly Shane was more alert probably because he heard how much his friend's voice was trembling,  _ “Garrett are you okay?” _

 

“I'm fine...I just” Garrett felt stupid at that moment because he woke up Shane for such a stupid reason, “...needed someone to talk to.”

 

_ “Okay just take a deep breath first off.”  _ Garrett did so feeling relief for a short amount of time before his breathing went back to being irregular and his heart felt like it was beating really fast. He wanted to throw up.

 

_ “...Is this about Andrew?”  _ Shane asked after a few seconds.

 

Garrett let out a shaky laugh, “how'd you guess?”

 

_ “Well you usually go to Andrew about these things but today you came to me, and you can go to him if it's because of him. Talk to me.”  _

 

“He kissed me.” Garrett started out.

 

_ “WHAT!?”  _ Shane yelled causing Garrett to pull the phone away from his face. He heard a grumble in the background and Shane mutter a quiet apology to Ryland.

 

Garrett took a deep breath again and shook his hand that wasn't holding the phone to his ear hoping it'd will the nerves away but with no luck.

 

On the phone, he heard a door shut timidly and Shane sigh, “ _ okay… so isn't that a good thing you can't say you don't like him too I know you do.” _

 

“I love him so much and that's the problem. He's straighter than a stripper pole, Shane!”

 

Shane scoffed and muttered,  _ “well apparently not.” _

 

Garrett ignored that comment and continued, “what if he tomorrow he regrets it and our friendship will crumble apart!”

 

_ “Garrett”  _ he sighed, “ _ I know you, believe me, I know more than I want to about you--” _

 

“Shane!”

 

_ “And so I know that  _ if  _ you’re “worse case scenario” ideas come true, you will get through it and no friendships will crumble. Neither of us would allow that.” _

 

Garrett took another deep breath his hands were still shaking but his heartbeat slowed down a considerable amount, “thanks, Shane.” 

  
_ “Yeah now go to bed oh my god.” _ and with that, he hung up and Garrett fell asleep just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. If you guys really liked it i wouldn't mind making a second chapter!
> 
> Notice: 
> 
> I do agree with another author that said that they didn't want this ship to get too big because then people will force the relationship on Garrett and Andrew causing the two to become awkward around each other. So pls don't do that!! Their friendship is cute enough as is and I would hate for that to be ruined.


End file.
